


if

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Milla Maxwell could live as a human. She could.





	

> **7\. we lingered on bridges**

It would be easy to have a normal life here, Milla muses.

Remaining in the human world would be enjoyable. Jude would go with her wherever she went, and with the four by her side once more, she would never be lonely. She can only imagine what sort of antics Leia and Elize would get up to in times of peace, what Alvin or Rowen might suggest for fun without a war hanging over their heads.

It wouldn’t matter if she grew old as a true human does. She doesn’t think she’d even mind dying when her time inevitably came. Humans were so endlessly fascinating, and the ones she knew were perhaps the most interesting of all. There wouldn’t be a single moment where she was bored or unsatisfied, she knows.

It would be all too easy to live with them as a fellow human. For a second, she almost wants to.

But that’s exactly why she declines and becomes the Lord of Spirits instead.

Milla Maxwell has never followed an easy path, and she’s not about to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
